The invention relates to a friction impulse transmission mechanism, which finds application in mechanical engineering, electrical industry and power engineering for impulse driving of mechanisms.
A known friction impulse transmission mechanism is disclosed in Leonov, A. I., Microhrapovie mechanizmi svobodnogo hoda, Izdatelstvo "Mashinostroenie", 1982. The known mechanism, consists of a driving shaft with a ratchet and an end shaft, representing two truncated cones lying one beside the other on two parallel axes with their bases one opposite the other and enveloped by a flexible movable element.
A disadvantage of the known mechanism is the small range of regulation of the revolutions due to skidding in the friction impulse transmission mechanism with a great difference between the diameters of the truncated cones, as well as wear of the truncated cones caused by skidding when locking with the ratchet for impulse rotation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a friction impulse transmission mechanism with a broad range of regulation of the revolutions, reduced skidding between the flexible elements and the end shaft, prolonged life-time and a constant transmission ratio.